Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan is featured in Acafellas, the third episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes, with the Cheerios singing back-up. Mercedes sings the song after breaking Kurt's new car windshield with a rock because Kurt told her that he is in love with Rachel to cover up the fact that he is gay and is in love with Finn. This angers Mercedes because she has a crush on Kurt and believes he led her on. The Cheerios, including Brittany, sing back-up vocals and wear bathing suits that correspond to their cheerleading uniforms. They also contribute to smashing a car's windows in the auditorium during the performance. Lyrics The Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car (Hey!) After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it 'cause you had to learn (learn...) I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: woah) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (The Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (The Cheerios: woah) You know I did it 'cause I left my mark (The Cheerios: wo-ah ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (The Cheerios: ah-ah wo) And then I drove off into the dark (The Cheerios: wo-ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (The Cheerios: woah) You should feel lucky that that's all I did (The Cheerios: woah) (The Cheerios: woah) After five whole years of this bullsh- (The Cheerios: ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it Oh, oh, oh, whoa oh, oh I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (The Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could never feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no woah!(The Cheerios: woah) (The Cheerios: Yeah I did it) You should know it (The Cheerios: You should know it) I ain't sorry (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry) You deserved it (The Cheerios: You deserved it) After what you did to me (The Cheerios: After what you did) You deserved it (The Cheerios: You deserved it) I ain't sorry no ohhh, no ohhh, no ohhh (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry) (The Cheerios: Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain (The Cheerios: You caused me pain, so I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I had to do something to make it hurt (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh oh, oh, you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car Trivia *This is the first ever released Mercedes solo. Errors *You can see Kurt in the background bouncing back and forth from standing "frozen in shock" to desperately leaning on the hood at almost every angle change. Gallery BustYourWindows.jpg BustYourWindows.png CloseUpMercedes.jpg DanceNumberBYWMercedes.jpg MercedesCloseup.png Mercedes telling Kurt .jpg Ep 3 bust your windows 3.jpg Ep 3 bust your windows 2.jpg BYWMercedes.jpg tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m9cdrkEUOx1ra5gbxo8 250.gif 414141.png 313131.png 2121121212.png s103bustwindows.gif bust your windows.jpg bust your windows.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One